HikaKao - Butterflies and Dates
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Haruhi sets a date for the twins and her to go out the next night, and Kaoru knows something is happening between his brother and her. Having the will to confess past the nervousness is going to be difficult, but when he does the outcome is a lot better than what he thought it would be. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND CUTE STUFF!
1. Chapter 1

_My first time writing for the Twins, so INPUT AND REVIEWS AND HELP IS GREATLY APPRIECIATED. I hope you like what I'm writing here, so… This is going to be three chapters, so wish me luck!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for some YAOI KISSES AND SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL. It's the host club. What did you honestly expect, guys and gals? I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Hikaru, or Kaoru! Thanks again!_

 **HikaKao – Butterflies and Dates**

"Kaoru?" A slightly smiling ginger whispered, much to the joy of the yellow-garbed clients around the pair's place in the host club. He wrapped a light arms around the younger twin's slightly slimmer shoulders, making him blush a little more than he already was. Kaoru's arms were already tight around the elder, smiling nervously into his shoulder.

"It's honestly nothing…" It really wasn't 'nothing', the anticipation for their shared act getting to him a little. "It's just been a while since I've touched you like this, Hikaru… You've been really busy and we haven't had the time to…" The younger ginger turned his head down in mock embarrassment, much to the squealing fangirls' delight.

The elder twin raised a hand and touched the side of his face, tilting his head up and smiling a bit. "You're really quite adorable when you're flustered this way. Nervous?" He dropped that hand to the younger's stomach. "I can practically feel the butterflies in there, Kao…" Hikaru put on a saddened expression. "You don't want to do this today, is that it?"

The other teen shook his head and touched the side of the elder's face lightly, his thumb resting on his cheek and his fingers spread along the side of his neck. "I'm just a bit nervous… Can you help me out with it?" The clients' excited 'kyahs' and red faces were ignored as their act continued until the end of the day.

When the ladies left and the room was cleaned up to some sort of normalcy, a short brunette caught up with the departing pair, her legs barely able to keep up with her. "Guys!" she called out, half of the word lost in labored breathing. The twins turned their heads in unison, one of many things they had a habit of doing at the same time.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru put on a bright smile at the running girl and stopped in his tracks.

Kaoru kept walking for a few steps. He'd always felt that his brother had become attached to the newest member of the club, that he held something in his heart for her. It made him feel envious and lonely and afraid… "Kaoru? Did you hear me?" He snapped out of it when Haruhi's voice brought him to attention. "Hikaru already said yes to going out with me tomorrow." His heart twinged a bit in anger before she spoke quickly. "With both of you, just as friends." The teen breathed an internal sigh of relief.

Haruhi Fujioka… She knew about Kaoru holding feelings for the other teen, and she was willingly throwing off any advances from his elder brother for him. He owed her a lot for that… She was his protector, in a way. Was this some sort of way to let his brother know…?

"Sure. After host club, right?" She nodded and smiled at the younger twin. Her eyes held knowledge and understanding, confirming the teen's thoughts about the real reason for her proposal.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow then!" Haruhi smiled again and waved behind her as she turned and ran off. The younger ginger turned and walked down the hallway with the elder catching up to him. His heart squeezed a bit when he saw the other twin in the peripheral vision. Hikaru's golden amber eyes warmed as he slid into the seat next to him and smiled a bit.

"What is it?" Kaoru was a little nervous again. What did he mean by smiling like that? The elder remained silent throughout the rest of the ride home, stepping out of the car with his schoolbag in hand. "Hikaru?"

He turned when he was halfway up the walk to their house, if it could be called as such. "I'm just happy that I get to hang out with my brother and my friend." For some reason it hurt the younger twin to hear that. He had no clue why, but… Something felt different inside Hikaru as he said that. It was as if he could sense a change within his brother.

"Oh. Okay then." Kaoru noticed that the other teen was uncharacteristically quiet during the rest of the night, and when the younger twin came back from his bath he was already in bed. The ginger-haired teen was lightly smiling in his sleep, roused from slumber slowly as the other twin settled in next to him. "Hikaru…?"

"Yeah?" The younger felt warm arms lightly circle around his waist, the touch one that he'd only usually receive at the host club… Always performed in an act that was always fake to his brother… Kaoru could swear that the elder was so close that he felt breaths on his skin.

The truth… All he wanted was the truth… It hurt to wait an entire day to know. It tortured him not to know what was going on in that head and heart that belonged to his other half… "Did you know that… I really like you…? Did you even have a clue before know…?"

Kaoru felt like crying. Hikaru's silence was going to eat him up inside, then burn the rest of his fragile heart. It hurt even more to feel that he wasn't being answered or that what he felt wasn't returned. Despair began to fill him.

He felt those arms tighten slightly and a soft kiss touch his forehead. His face burst in pink and heat, and before he knew it his lips were snared lightly with the elder's. Hikaru's mouth was so soft on his...

"Sorry…" the teen apologized, backing away just so his lips were barely brushing against the younger's. "That was something… that I knew you wanted for a long time…" Kaoru's mind exploded in fear and anger. Was he playing with him…?! "Not like that. Don't look at me like that… I've wanted that too. Believe me, I have."

Fear and pain and anger and despair left the younger twin and all he knew until he fell asleep was a gentle hand stroking his hair back as he cried grateful tears. Tomorrow would be something that would be fun and exciting now with them, rather than be a train wreck with nervousness.

Tomorrow would be… _incredible._


	2. Chapter 2

_This took three hours to write! And that's just the writing part! Editing and proofing and stuff took another hour… Ugh. Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SLIGHTLY HEAVIER YAOI AND FEELS! I don't own OHSHC, Hikaru, or Kaoru! Thanks again!_

 **HikaKao – Butterflies and Dates – Chapter Two**

Kaoru wasn't supposed to be nervous and actually be happy during the date he and Hikaru and Haruhi had put together. Instead, he was a mess inside. Hikaru was still kinda flirting with her, walking side by side with the girl and leaving him in the dust a few steps behind. He seemed to even ignore the fact that Kaoru even existed past a smiling glance behind him and the few times he spoke to his twin during most of the time the trio spent walking through shops.

The younger twin sighed to himself and jammed his hands in his pockets. It was like Hikaru had forgotten everything that had happened between them last night in his sleep or something… He still remembered what happened goddammit!

"Hey, Kao." The elder's voice snapped him out of it again. The other two had stopped walking and were looking into the windows of a clothing store. "Haruhi wants to go in here. C'mon." The three walked into the air conditioning, which felt amazing due to the heat outside, and Haruhi picked some items out for herself, many of which had the twins' mother's label, surprisingly. Was she getting a sense of what was fashionable? She then grabbed the teens and started uncharacteristically choosing things that she thought would look good on them too.

Despite protests and arguing, she dragged the gingers over to the dressing rooms. "Stop making a scene and just try them on!" And then the 80's montage began. Every time either of the teens came back out, it only seemed like their companion had picked out more and more things for them to try on. Just the icing on the cake, really…

Kaoru groaned in annoyance as the overly-happy girl thrust another set of hangers at him and stepped back into the stall in which he was trying things on. Did she find pleasure in making a fuss over them? It had been at least two hours of this back and forth… He was almost done when he heard a knock on his door. Rolling his eyes and putting on an air of 'ugh', he said, "Haruhi, I'm not done yet."

"It's me." Hikaru's voice was extremely quiet, and the other teen knew that he wasn't going to be seen because his stall was on the far right; out of the brunette's sight. "Can I come in?" Kaoru hurriedly threw on a shirt and opened the door. The elder twin stepped in as if this was totally normal. "I got all tangled in the back and now I'm stuck. Help me."

He turned around and surprisingly didn't hear the pounding of the younger twin's heart as he lifted nimble fingers to the back of the jacket, unlinking chains from each other and separating buttons. Hikaru felt his touch, noticing that it had become shaky. "Kao?"

"It's nothing." His hands dropped and the elder turned around to face him. Sliding an arm around him, Hikaru clasped the smaller teen to his chest with one arm with the other lifting his chin to look at him. "Hika…" Tears that the younger wished would go away sprang into his eyes.

"It's not nothing. Just like I thought. Tell me." His voice was calm, but firm. Slightly commanding. His hand moved from Kaoru's chin to his cheek, his fingers gently twining with strands of hair that framed the side of his face. The tears stopped brimming over the younger's eyes, but one stray bead rolled from his lashes to splash on his cheek. But it was only to be brushed away with a gentle thumb. He shook his head. Kaoru wasn't going to tell him here of all places, where the person he thought held his brother's affection sat only a few yards away. Hikaru's face turned a bit sour. "Fine… Then I'll just force it out of you…"

If what he did next _could_ be called force. It was more like persuasion… His mouth held the younger's for what felt like eons, his tongue pressing against the teen's lip and gaining entry almost immediately. One hand raced to hold his brother's, the other snaking under the shirt that Haruhi begged that he try on. It looked so much better on him when Kaoru had a pink face.

The younger teen felt nothing in that kiss but power and a need for control. A need for dominance… Oh, hints of love were still behind that, but it didn't feel that way. It just felt like greed and envy and lust. He leaned into the hand that was creeping warmly up his side, the shirt bunching around the elder's wrist, keeping his voice to a minimum. He didn't want Haruhi knowing what they were really doing in here… "Hikaru…!"

"What?" The other twin pulled his mouth away from him and kissed along his jaw now. "You gonna tell me or not…?"

"Stop it…" That little pleading voice captured the elder's attention. He really should stop… Hikaru found the will to stop touching the other teen and settled for a soft kiss and a firm hold before he let the ginger settle down. His face was still pink as some of Tamaki's roses as he spoke. "Hika… Can I tell you at home…? Please?" His voice sounded sad, downtrodden.

The other ginger nodded and kissed him once more before squeezing his hand and leaving him in the dressing room alone. Kaoru felt defeated as the door closed behind him and sunk to the floor, leaning his back against the wall that separated the two. He wondered if Hikaru was doing the same thing, just sitting there and thinking about things, about them…

Pressing a hand lightly to the thin drywall barrier, he touched his forehead to the smooth surface and wished that he knew what his twin was doing right now… What he wanted form him. What that kiss and the touch was all about... He felt his face go pink at the memory and shook his head. Standing, he put on a face of normalcy and walked out the door and into the bright lights.

Tonight… Tonight when they got home he'd tell Hikaru…


	3. Chapter 3

_Short third chapter as usual! Wrapping up loose ends and stuff now! Thanks for enjoying the fic. I had a lot of fun! The next piece I write for them will probably be a smut though… Yay twincest!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSING AND FEELS. Like the rest of the story, really. Meh. I don't own OHSHC, Hikaru, or Kaoru! Thanks again! Love ya, my lovelies!_

 **HikaKao – Butterflies and Dates – Chapter Three**

The pain in Kaoru's heart was too much. It hurt like it had yesterday, but now the pain was because of a jealousy that he couldn't place. He wasn't really jealous of Haruhi, of the thing that he knew existed between his brother and her… But something still ate at him.

"Kao?" Hikaru's voice tore him up more, anger filling him a little. Desperate, heated anger… But then he knew that this person wasn't the one to direct the anger at… That there really wasn't a _need_ for anger… The elder squeezed his hand from his seat in the car. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." The blunt comment didn't have the ginger convinced. The car door on his brother's side opened and slammed shut, Kaoru's long strides to the door unlike him. It was like he was trying to evade the other teen for some reason. Why? Why was he running? Hikaru stepped out of the car and caught up with the teen in the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder a little to check for others who would see. Then he gripped Kaoru's wrist tightly, halting his steps. "Let me go." His voice sounded weak again.

Hikaru… Hikaru didn't deserve the cruel anger that had taken root in his heart. The envy he felt for his affection for the girl… He wanted what the teen felt for her to be directed at him and him alone. "Hika…" The younger twin found himself shoved into a corner of the adjoining room and gasping for air after a long, heavy kiss.

"Tell me what's going on inside that head of yours. _Now_." It was hard to think with the mind-numbing kisses that now lined Kaoru's neck and collarbones, his shirt seeming to come off his form all on its own. Hands that once blessed his frame with their touch only at the club now blessed the cornered ginger's skin, a grind into his hips making all thoughts that he'd tried to piece together shattering. "Kaoru…"

Hikaru pulled away, letting his brother catch his breath against his chest. He spoke again. "Kaoru… You know that I've stopped liking Haruhi, right? She told me everything about what you were feeling, and I… When I got tangled, it was a ploy to get to talk to you alone in there…" He clasped the teen to his chest softly. "I stopped liking her as soon as I got to hear you say my name in a half-moan…" His cheeks were the same pink the other teen's were.

The younger teen lost all anger and longing and pain in that embrace, the words the elder spoke making his face grow warm. He closed amber eyes and curled into Hikaru's chest. "Haruhi… She's looking out for both of us then… because I told her to stop giving into your pickup lines and stuff a long time ago…"

He pulled a weak smile and kissed the slope of the ginger's neck, feeling goosebumps form under his lips. Then he moved back and twined his fingers into the elder's hair and pulled his head in for a strong kiss, feeling nothing but value and the bonds between them growing ever stronger…

"I love you…" the elder murmured against his mouth, making the smaller teen jump a bit. Kaoru thought he'd be the one to give that sort of confession first…

"I love you too… Thanks for loving me…" This earned him a kiss that really took his breath away.

"You're welcome."


End file.
